


i'll never let them hurt you (i promise)

by heartstarmagick



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, M/M, Teasing, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, gratuitous made up vampire lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: Eliot wants to become a vampire. He and Charlton have an intense night.--“I’m going to have you drink from my wrist. Young vampires sometimes get too excited with the neck and I want to give you enough time to warn you so you don’t make a mistake.” Charlton cleared his throat, “I also get butcher’s blood, which I’ll be giving to you. With a protein supplement.”“Because even vampires need their vitamins.”Charlton snorted, “Makes it taste better. And--well yeah. We’re immortal, but taking care of ourselves is good practice.”
Relationships: Charlton/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	i'll never let them hurt you (i promise)

**Author's Note:**

> decidedly one of the most self-indulgent things i have ever written. almost titled "gimme some of that vampire money" but i thought that might be Too shameless. naturally, the title is an mcr reference.
> 
> i had such a fun time writing this story, i hope everyone who reads it has just as much fun too. shoutout to ocean for encouraging me to yell about this au ♥

“Okay,” Charlton sighed, looking at Eliot, “There are some things that I want to tell you about what’s going to happen before it happens, okay?” 

Charlton was so nervous about this and Eliot just wanted to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He held his tongue though, partly because...well, maybe there were some dealbreakers involved, it wasn’t like he knew too much about vampire lore besides Buffy.  _ Maybe Buffy’s wrong _ . “Okay. Lay them on me.” 

Charlton nodded, reaching for his drink and taking a sip, “After I bite you, you’re going to feel the weakest that you’ve ever felt. Think about--the worst flu you’ve ever had. You’ll have a hard time moving, you’ll have a hard time doing  _ anything _ .” Eliot nodded and Charlton took a breath, “You’ll need to drink from me during this time. It’ll last a few good hours, about half the night.” He looked away and Eliot’s eyes widened when he caught a blush tinging Charlton’s cheeks. Charlton didn’t address it, continuing: 

“I’m going to have you drink from my wrist. Young vampires sometimes get too excited with the neck and I want to give you enough time to warn you so you don’t make a mistake.” Charlton cleared his throat, “I also get butcher’s blood, which I’ll be giving to you. With a protein supplement.” 

“Because even vampires need their vitamins.” 

Charlton snorted, “Makes it taste better. And--well yeah. We’re immortal, but taking care of ourselves is good practice.” 

Eliot nodded, “Okay. Bad flu and butcher’s blood, it doesn’t sound so bad.” 

“Well, there’s more.” Charlton spoke sort of quickly, eyes narrowing, “Your energy is going to come back to you all of a sudden. And you’re going to feel very--it’s like a lust, if you understand what I’m trying to say.” 

“I’m going to get a mega-boner.”

“Essentially. It’s sort of a way to strengthen the bond between your--okay, maybe we need to back up a step. There are still a lot of ideas in the culture about what the nature of a relationship should be between a sire and their--” Charlton huffed. “They’re frequently called  _ masters _ . Sire and master. I want you to know up front that I don’t subscribe to that. Me siring you doesn’t make you my slave, and if you didn’t want to have sex with me, we can find a way around that. Typically, the sex is something like a ritual, to strengthen the bond between us, so you know that I will always be there when you call and you will always be there when I call.” 

Eliot nodded slowly, “It sounds like a two-way street to me.” 

“It’s gotten more progressive over time.” Charlton took another sip. “The only matter is, if you don’t have sex you’ll be driven to go on a killing spree--it manifests itself in the nature of ‘bloodlust’ as well. It’s a valid decision to make but it’s harder to pull off these days. Hence why there’s so few of us.” 

“I don’t think I understand the connection.” 

“Choosing sex over destruction means that the pool for individuals we  _ can _ sire drops considerably. Because we want it to be someone we can live with forever, someone we can happily be bound to.” 

Eliot smiled, “You’re considering this because you think we could be with each other forever.” 

“...Exactly.” 

Even though Eliot knew that going into this question and conversation, it made his heart pick up all the same (which made him self-conscious, because he knew Charlton could hear the blood pumping through his veins.) He nodded again. “Is there anything else that I should know?” 

Charlton shifted a little uncomfortably, “The sex that we have is going to be very, um, animalistic. Destructive. It’s the second half of the night--”

“The second half of the  _ night _ ?” Eliot was giddy at the thought. 

“Correct, yes--”

“As in, you will be deep-dicking me for hours?” Charlton nodded, his eyes still wide as a deer in the headlights. Eliot’s gaze softened, taking Charlton’s hand, “What’s wrong? We’ve fucked before.” 

“I know, It’s just--I’ve never had the chance to sire someone before. The Monster possessed me only two years after I got turned, so I’m not sure what to expect. Plus I--” He looked around, trying to gather his words. Eliot was patient, “--I hold back a lot when we do it, for your safety. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you because of my tendencies, you know? So the idea of showing you those parts of me in their rawest form, it makes me nervous.” 

“Oh, Charlton,” Eliot breathed, leaning to press a few kisses along his jawline, “I’m not afraid of that, or of you. You’ve seen all of me, all those...bad memories, you remember. This isn’t any different.” He moved over to sit closer to him and capture his lips. 

Charlton kissed back, pulling back and looking at Eliot. “It is different. This is a big life change, Eliot.” 

“It’s one that I want. I want you, this life-- _ forever _ .” Eliot paused, tracing up and down Charlton’s arm, “Plus--won’t it feel good? To not have to hold anything back anymore? You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about your teeth on my pretty neck.” 

Charlton swallowed because, in fact, sometimes the scent of Eliot--his blood, just his body--was almost too much for him. Charlton had good self control but Eliot’s appeal didn’t make it easy. Sometimes it was all he could do to ignore the blood pumping through his veins, his soft skin… 

And then Eliot’s hand was stroking the inside of his thigh, “You’re getting hard, aren’t you?” 

“Sorry?” 

Eliot was more deliberate in his action, especially as Charlton’s legs slowly opened, “You’re getting hard thinking about biting me.” 

“I don’t think you know how completely appealing you are, Eliot,” Charlton said, pulling Eliot into a deep kiss. Charlton was panting softly, kissing Eliot with a hunger that Eliot had never felt before (and  _ fuck _ , Eliot was so into it.) Eliot lay down and pulled Charlton on top of him, frotting against him and drawing out a moan. 

“Eliot, Eliot, ah,” Charlton was panting and made himself pull back, looking at Eliot and biting his lip, “Are you  _ sure _ you still want this?” 

“I’m so fucking positive, Charlton.”

“Okay. I--we need to wait until tomorrow, it’s gotten too late tonight and I have to do this right so you stay healthy.” 

Eliot smiled, stroking Charlton’s cheek, “My last night as a human. What should I do?” 

Charlton kissed him gently, “Wake up early tomorrow and savor direct sunlight. But tonight…” 

“Tonight I’ll celebrate by sucking my vampire boyfriend’s dick.” 

%%%  
  
  


The next day, Eliot did as Charlton suggested. He got coffee outside, spending almost the entire day at the park. 

When he got home it was close to dusk. He smoked a cigarette before smiling at the sunset and coming in. 

Charlton was just waking up. Eliot gave him a warm smile, “I was just about to come get you.” 

“I was excited,” Charlton smiled almost bashfully and it made Eliot smile back. He pulled Charlton into a heated kiss before stepping back. 

“I’d like to do one more thing before we get started tonight, okay?” 

“Anything, Eliot.” 

Eliot led the way to the bedroom, kissing Charlton on the head before going into his walk in closet to freshen up. When he came out, he found Charlton sitting on the bed with a little smile. “You look ravishing.” 

“Thank you,” he said with a little smile, crossing the room to sit on Charlton’s lap. He’d changed into silken pajamas--he thought that if he was going to be suffering flu-like symptoms, he should be comfortable. There was also a surprise underneath, for later on. 

Charlton wrapped both arms around Eliot with a happy little smirk, stroking over the soft skin of Eliot’s neck. “Are you ready?” 

Eliot’s pulse picked up. “Yes.” 

“And you’re sure that you still want this.” 

“Yes, Charlton. I still want this. Sound mind and all.” 

“Okay,” Charlton smiled, adjusting Eliot so he was in a straddling position in Charlton’s lap. Eliot was breathless as Charlton carefully stroked his neck once more, letting his fangs slip out. 

“Fuck, Charlton,” he gasped at the sight alone, eager for a hint of the man before him being unhinged. Charlton just gave him a smile as he leaned and Eliot moaned loudly at the feeling of sharp teeth digging into his neck. It was painful but waves of pleasure were washing over him as he felt Charlton start to drain his blood, their life-forces mixing and becoming one. Eliot was having a hard time distinguishing where he ended and where Charlton began. 

Charlton didn’t stop for a long while, not until Eliot felt completely exhausted. And the other man was right, it was like a bad flu was speedily setting in, all of his limbs heavy and impossible to move. Eliot whined softly and Charlton eased off his neck, fangs slipping back into their hidden place and looking at him with tenderness, “How are you doing?” 

Eliot shivered at the nickname, licking his lips, “You weren’t kidding.” 

“Let’s get you tucked in,” Charlton murmured, lifting Eliot (who had no idea that Charlton was so strong) and pulling back the blankets. He eased the taller man into the bed, getting in beside him and tucking them both in. “Do you feel tired, hungry, or both?” 

“I don’t know,” Eliot answered quietly, like his voice had just disappeared in the blood drinking. He almost felt like if he closed his eyes he’d disappear too and found himself worried, “Don’t leave, Charlton, please don’t leave me.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Charlton assured softly, kissing him on the head and then the lips. “I’m not leaving your side. I promise, this is the hardest part and it gets better, okay?” 

Eliot made a soft noise, “Okay. Okay.” 

“Here,” Charlton said softly, offering his wrist, “Take this and drink slowly, okay? It’ll make you feel better.” 

Eliot licked his lips, the thought more intoxicating than he wanted to admit. He was surprised at how quickly his own fangs caught on, carefully taking Charlton’s hand. He raised it to his mouth and sank his teeth into the soft inner wrist, which drew a moan from Charlton. Eliot drank slowly as instructed, not wanting to drain him and also not wanting to upset his own stomach (if that even mattered anymore--he had no idea.) 

It made Eliot feel even closer to Charlton. He kept drinking, moaning quietly as the delicious blood kept coming, until Charlton softly told him that he needed to stop. Eliot nodded and carefully pulled away, the marks vanishing completely. Charlton looked at Eliot with adoration, stroking his cheek softly with his free hand before pressing a gentle kiss to bloodstained cherry red lips, “How was that?” 

“Good,” Eliot answered quietly, looking at Charlton in wonder. He bit his lip before kissing Charlton on the cheek and settling into bed, “My body still feels really heavy though. But everything’s a little more...it’s like I’m a little more grounded.”

“It will be a hard few hours,” Charlton said softly, taking Eliot into his arms, “Sleeping through it will help. I’m not going anywhere, I promise I’ll look after you.” He squeezed Eliot tighter, “You’re immortal but you’re still very vulnerable right now. The fear that you’re feeling is because you don’t have your uh, proper footing. But we don’t have to worry about threats as much as we used to, back when we were more persecuted.” Charlton kissed Eliot on the head, and then his temple. Eliot actually felt himself relax in his arms. 

Eliot nodded, breathing deeply and curling as close as he could to Charlton. “This is really hard.” 

“I know. Just try to stay relaxed. It’s not permanent, it won’t even be all night.” Charlton stroked through Eliot’s hair. “In a few hours you’re going to be shining and having the time of your life.” 

Eliot snorted, “Was that an ABBA reference?” 

“I picked up on a few things. We can watch Mamma Mia if that’ll help.” 

“We can’t tell anyone about that.” 

“I’ll take it with me to the grave. Oh, wait.” Charlton smirked, squeezing Eliot more tightly. 

They lay like that for hours, Eliot occasionally drinking from Charlton when he needed to. Charlton had brought up a thermos of warm vitamin-enriched blood that Eliot also sipped from occasionally. He hummed, “It doesn’t taste as good as yours. Why?” 

“Two reasons,” Charlton said, also having a sip. “First is, it’s pig’s blood, which is lower in quality than human blood because--well, they’re pigs. It’ll feed you just as well, especially with what I’ve added. When you’re strong, you can season your blood however you like.” Eliot smiled at that. Charlton continued, “Secondly, it’s because you’re my sire. My blood is always going to taste superior to the blood of anyone else, even the best human and even a sire of your own. It’s how a lot of vampires die, actually. Their sires grow mad with the craving for the blood and--you know, act in haste and kill before they can be stopped. Which is why we start a sire at the wrist.” 

Eliot nodded slowly. “I do believe that no one will ever taste as good as you.” 

“I’m flattered.” 

“Plus that’s not very smart. If you kill your master, you can only have their blood up until you kill them.” 

“It’s hard to reason with a vampire who’s lost their mind,” Charlton smiled, leaning to kiss Eliot again. 

Eliot smiled a little before closing his eyes and sighing, saying something that he’d said to Charlton many times during the night: “Tell me it’s going to be okay.” 

“You’ll get stronger,” Charlton assured softly. “I know it’s really hard right now, to imagine a life where you’re four times as strong as you were. But I promise that everything you’re feeling right now is normal.” He kissed the top of Eliot’s head, then his forehead, “Just like the flu. You just have to get through it and I know that you can.” 

That made Eliot smile again, nuzzling Charlton gently, “It was like this for you too?” 

“It’s like this for all vampires. But yes. I had a very kind master, who taught me the pig’s blood trick. He didn’t leave my side once all night. It was the weakest I had ever felt, I couldn’t move either and I barely had the energy to drink. And that was the last time I ever felt anything like that--once you’re healed, you’ll never feel like this again.” Charlton hummed, “It’s sort of like you’re exorcizing it from your system as a human. Every bad and weak feeling that you would have had over the course of the rest of your life culminates into this.” 

Eliot nodded slowly. Truth was, he couldn’t think straight at all, even with the blood helping him. “Once I’m better, you’re going to fuck my brains out.” 

“I promise,” Charlton said softly, kissing him again. 

It made Eliot relax a little more. They decided to put on Netflix to help kill some time as Eliot drifted in and out of consciousness. Charlton kept him fed, asked him what he needed every time he awoke and the only answer was to keep being close and curled up. Eliot felt cold and Charlton did his best to keep him warm. 

Over the course of the night, Eliot started feeling more lively. And then, almost like a switch had flipped, he felt himself growing harder under silk pajama pants. He bit his lip, feeling like his skin was coated in a layer of live wire, lust tingling up and down his veins. 

“Oh, Charlton,” he said softly, biting his lip. 

“Are you starting to feel it?” Charlton asked softly, his hand moving down Eliot’s chest and abs. Eliot whined softly at the touch, amazed at how something so innocuous could set him off so much. He gasped as Charlton’s hand dipped lower to palm him over his pants. 

Eliot wanted to cry, it felt so good. It was almost like he was a virgin all over again, but times a thousand--he didn’t ever remember being so sensitive to being touched. He moaned out loud, biting his lip and whining softly at the touches to his cock, and Charlton of course smirked and teased him. 

“Oh, Eliot, you’re in for such a good rest of the night,” Charlton murmured. 

“I need to take my clothes off right now,” Eliot muttered, shifting in bed to get his shirt off. He’d grown quite pale in his transformation but he didn’t care, opting to turn his attention to his pants to get those off as well. 

Eliot had completely forgotten that he’d put on lingerie for his lover. Black lace criss-crossed up and down his body but the teddy was crotchless, leaving him completely exposed below the hips. He was panting hard as Charlton was also getting naked, kissing him with urgency before Charlton pulled back and took a long look at him, “I’m going to fuck you so good.” 

“Fuck me so good.” 

Charlton kissed him again before climbing on top of Eliot and frotting skin on skin in bliss. Eliot whined softly as Charlton reached up for the lubricant that was in the bedside table. He coated his fingers with it, barely shifting from his place on top of Eliot before carefully pushing a finger inside. “Charlton, baby,” Eliot moaned, biting his lip and bucking his hips into the touch. 

Charlton was kissing his neck, biting on the softness and letting his free hand roam over where fabric met skin. 

“You feel so good, it feels so good,” Eliot gasped out, panting hard and practically writhing underneath Charlton’s touch. Charlton was smirking, slowly working Eliot’s entrance as he thought about his next move--it was customary for the  _ master _ to take their place leading and dominating the sire, but he wasn’t sure that’s what he wanted. What mattered more to him was what Eliot wanted. 

“I like it when you tell me what feels good,” Charlton whispered into his ear, adding another finger and then another: Eliot’s body was so receptive to his touch that it was easy to fall into wanting to go fast. Mentally he checked himself to slow down, not wanting to waste a moment of Eliot’s perfect face blissed out. 

Eliot smiled, eyes half-lidded, “I will keep telling you when it feels good. And how good it feels. Fuck, Charlton.” He took a deep shuddering breath before pulling Charlton into a deep kiss which stilled his hand. “I’m so happy I get to be like this with you.” 

It was one of the sweetest things that Charlton had ever heard. He smiled warmly, kissing Eliot again, tracing kisses up and down his jaw. 

Eliot moaned out of what sounded like frustration before his eyes met Charlton’s, “More?” 

_ Oh, right. _

Charlton thrusted his fingers in and out a few more time before nodding feverishly, “Would you like to start on your back?” 

Eliot whined, nodding. It wasn’t usually his favorite position but there was something about tonight and the way that Charlton was with him right now that made him want it badly. He wondered if it was his own taste for submission or some sire/master shit. Another thought and Eliot found that he  _ really _ didn’t care either way.

Charlton smiled down at him, shifting to get in a better position to take him. Eliot placed a long leg over one of Charlton’s shoulders, which opened him up. Charlton gazed appreciatively, reaching between Eliot’s legs to carefully touch soft skin as one last tease before they started. 

Charlton coated himself in lube before slowly pushing himself inside, “You look so good tonight, Eliot.” 

Eliot preened in the attention, the result being exactly what he’d needed and wanted. He bit his lip and watched Charlton be enraptured by the feeling and sight of his lace-clad body and found himself struck beautifully at the thought of  forever . 

Charlton got to have this forever. And Eliot got to have this forever, too. The realization didn’t settle over Eliot as much as it crashed into him again and again like the waves of the ocean, like the way that Charlton was thrusting into him.  _ Forever _ . 

Eliot moaned loudly at the way that Charlton’s hand moved up and down his body. The other one held Eliot firmly by the hips. At first it felt like regular normal human/vampire sex but as it progressed it was getting rougher and heavier and Eliot was melting completely into it. 

Eliot moaned Charlton’s name until the volume was making it more like a scream (which Charlton really appreciated--that wasn’t something he’d heard in a long time.) Charlton’s hips thrusted more deeply than Eliot could have even imagined and Eliot could practically feel Charlton’s thick cock in his lungs, completing him. He couldn’t believe how good it felt; he knew from so much experience that rough did not automatically mean good (and often rough could be  _ bad _ ) but Charlton knew exactly what he was doing and how to use his body. 

“Charlton, baby,” and it didn’t even feel weird to call him that, despite being the sire. Charlton flushed just a little bit but enough for Eliot to notice with a smile, “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum all over us.” 

“Oh, Eliot,” Charlton moaned, “oh, pretty boy, we’re just getting started.” 

As Charlton promised, they fucked all night. Eliot couldn’t believe his newfound stamina, but barely had time to process it between heated kisses and position changes. Eliot’s lingerie quickly found its place on the floor, taken off by Charlton’s teeth in one animalistic gesture that Eliot will mentally take with him for the rest of his eternal life. 

They ended up getting bored of the bed, so they moved to the couch--which Charlton, in a hilarious cliche display, broke because of how hard he was railing the other man. The kitchen counter fared much better. 

The sun was threatening to come up when both of them finally felt sated. Eliot looked at Charlton with half-lidded eyes and kissed him deeply. “I had so much fun,” he said with a little smirk. 

“We can do that every night if you want.” 

“Tempting,” Eliot said, leaning to kiss Charlton on the forehead. 

There was another beat of silence as Charlton shifted to touch Eliot’s face gently. His voice softened to something more serious, “How are you feeling?” 

“Much better than earlier. Totally different, really. I feel like a new person.” 

The corners of Charlton’s lips turned up in a slight smile, “So the transformation really is complete.” 


End file.
